Miss Martian
| first = 2 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of Young Justice. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter. Personality Miss Martian has generally demonstrated to be an exceptionally sweet and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the team Young Justice. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs, as demonstrated when she used telepathy on other members of her team. For Miss Martian, she believed it would be acceptable since all Martians communicated telepathically, not realizing that on Earth it was considered a great invasion of privacy. Due to the awkwardness of being the new girl, not only on the team, but on Earth as well, Miss Martian seems very unsure in interacting with the boys, trying find ways to relate with them. She seems primarily interested in trying to help Superboy adjust to life outside a test tube, but finds her efforts not exactly welcomed. Due to Superboy's dislike of telepathy and mind-control, he often snaps at her, and hurts her feelings. Still, she remains persistent in trying to make friends and seems to try and be as understanding as possible when he loses his temper. Miss Martian at times can come off as a bit scatter-brained, as she will often overlook ideas, before realization finally sinks in and she shouts loudly, "Hello, Megan!" while smacking her own forehead. She derives some of her knowledge of Earth from television shows, for example trying to bake cookies from a recipe she saw in one episode. Characteristics Miss Martian has green skin, brown eyes, and red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. She sports a white top with a red "X" on it. She has a blue skirt with a matching cape and ankle high boots. For a casual look, she takes the appearance of a young (green-skinned) school girl, dressing in a small, red, short-sleeved sweater with a white T-shirt, red skirt, and knee high socks with brown shoes, with a red headband set on top of her head. History Miss Martian is first referred to in the first episode. After the League members tell the boys to say put in the Hall of Justice while they go deal with a mission, Green Arrow says quietly to Martian Manhunter, "Glad you didn't bring 'you know who'?", to which Martian Manhunter replies "Indeed." Undoubtedly they were talking about Miss Martian. On July 8, Miss Martian is introduced to her new teammates at Mount Justice. She also takes an interest in Superboy saying, "I like your t-shirt", while changing her shirt's color to match his. Powers & Abilities Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses the ability to fly, change shape, communicate telepathically, and lift objects with telekinesis. She can change her form completely to mimic people, although she finds male forms more difficult. Nevertheless she was able to accurately mimic the android Red Tornado. She is also not restricted to humanoid forms, having the ability to grow numerous arms on her body. She can make herself (and her clothes) invisible. She can give mental commands to her clothes (to change shape to match her body) and to her bio-ship, which is capable of flight, camouflage (rendering it invisible), and some shapeshifting (becoming round when resting). However, density-shifting (an ability allowing her to phase through walls, like her uncle) is an advanced technique that she has not yet mastered. Megan has demonstrated her telepathy by talking to Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash telepathically and has also used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind, for example lifting a cookie pan out of the oven, saving Kid Flash from a fall, and lifting a boulder to crush Mister Twister. Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video, beginning 1:25. Relationships Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter is Miss Martian's uncle, and she only recently arrived on Earth from Mars (where she also has 12 sisters). Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian are both green Martians, seem to share a close familiar relationship. The Manhunter in particular seems protective of Miss Martian, often coming to watch her train and see how she is getting along. Martian Manhunter did not initially want to bring Miss Martian to be inducted into the Justice League with the other sidekicks (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy). When Speedy quit as Green Arrow's partner, Martian Manhunter said he was glad he hadn't brought her along. Nevertheless, when Batman formed the remaining sidekicks (plus Superboy) into the team Young Justice, Martian Manhunter brought her along to be their new teammate. Superboy Miss Martian seems to like Superboy, first changing her shirt to match his and then trying to reassure him that they will find him an "Earth name" just like hers. However, her use of telepathy infuriated Superboy, who had been brainwashed by telepathic G-Gnomes all his life. He overreacted, and she began to think he did not like her. When she subsequently made some rookie mistakes during their first battle with Mister Twister, Superboy ordered her to stay out of the team's way. However, she eventually proved herself in combat, and he apologised for his earlier outburst. During their first mission, her crush became more apparent. When Superboy said he didn't want to wear the new stealth-tech uniforms, Miss Martian told him that his outfit "totally works" for him, before hurriedly explaining that she meant he could do good work in those clothes. When he gave her an odd look in response, she hid under her hood in embarassment and made herself invisible. Later, she said "You do have good ears" when he used his super hearing. When the team began debating who should be leader, Miss Martian asked Superboy if he wanted to lead. He shook his head and asked her the same question, but she did not feel she was qualified after "the Mister Twister fiasco". Superboy said she'd done alright, leading her to blush and brush her hair behind her ear. Miss Martian grew angry when Artemis made a flirtatious comment in front of Superboy, claiming that she had embarassed him (although Artemis pointed out that Superboy hadn't said so). McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. Kid Flash Kid Flash has a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, although she has not shown much indication of returning his affection. While protecting Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows, Miss Martian chooses to save Kid Flash from drowning rather than protect Dr. Roquette. She saves his life by giving him CPR. Robin She is Robin's teammate. They seem to get along well, with Robin calling her Miss M shortly after their first meeting. Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He is the first to reveal his real name to her, and he sometimes helps her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Miss Martian has mentioned that she looks at Aqualad like an older brother. Artemis At first, Artemis made a very forward comment about Superboy, whom Miss Martian seems to have feelings for, knowing full well that they could both hear her. Later, it seems that Miss Martian forgave Artemis. On welcoming Artemis to the team, Miss Martian says that they'll be just like sisters (since Megan has always wanted a sister on Earth). Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Miss Martian is not Martian Manhunter's niece. Furthermore, the two characters are different species: Miss Martian is a White Martian while Martian Manhunter is a Green Martian. *In the comics, Miss Martian has far greater control of her powers than in the show, able to easily transform into men and become intangible *She has a tendency to say "Hello, Megan!" when something occurs to her. *She is technically the oldest member of the team as she is 48 years old in Earth years (which ironically makes her older than most of the Justice League, with the obvious exception of Martian Manhunter and possibly Wonder Woman.). However, by Martian comparison she would physiologically be 16 years old and thus equal in relative age to Aqualad and Superboy. *She has 12 sisters back on Mars, but Martian sibling relationships are not the same as those on Earth. References Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice